La habitación de mi novio
by kamibb
Summary: Porque cuando ves un desastre tan monumental como lo era la habitación de Alfred, simplemente no puedes quedarte de brazos cruzados. USUK


Historia random que se me ocurrió por alguna razon xd se suponia que tenía que ser graciosa pero bueh...

enjoy :3

* * *

><p>La habitación de mi novio.<p>

Arthur Kirkland, ese joven y sensual inglés, se encontraba arrodillado en la habitación de su pareja, hurgando en las cosas que estaban amontonadas bajo la cama.

El chico dejó escapar un sonido gutural al abrir una caja vieja de pizza, antes de arrojarla rápidamente lejos de él, tapándose la nariz con las manos. ¿Por qué mierda estaba eso ahí?

Se descubrió la cara y sacó una gran caja de plástico que estaba detrás de la pizza. Ni siquiera quería ver que había dentro, pero si es que iba a hacer esto tenía que hacerlo bien. Lo primero que vio después de sacar la tapa fue una ridícula figurita de acción con la cabeza totalmente mascada _por alguna razón._

Tomó la figurita y la dejó en la gran bolsa negra de basura que tenía al lado. Suspirando, recordó los hechos que lo llevaron a su situación actual.

_Flashback_

Arthur tomaba tranquilamente su té de las cinco. Nada podía perturbar su tranquilidad. Sus padres estaban en el trabajo, sus hermanos no se encontraban en casa y aparentemente su _queridísimo novio_ no quería honrarlo con su presencia. Estaba viendo la televisión distraídamente, sin prestarle mucha atención en realidad, cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar. Malhumorado al ver su apacible momento arruinado fue a contestar. En el momento que abrió la puerta alguien lo agarró por la cintura y entró a la casa con él en brazos.

-¿Que mierda, Alfred?- preguntó enojado una vez que fue depositado en el piso por su pareja.

- Espero que no tengas ningún plan, anda a guardar tu ropa en una mochila.- dijo el otro rubio con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó, sinceramente confundido por lo inesperado de la situación.

La sonrisa del más alto se ensancho y dijo con burlona superioridad- Porque, mi amado Artie, mis padres se van por todo el fin de semana a "Revivir la Luna de Miel" o algo así, y tú te quedaras conmigo en casa.

Arthur, por supuesto, no puso objeciones. No era estúpido como para dejar pasar una oportunidad así de estar a solas con Alfred por tanto tiempo, además nunca podía visitar su casa ya que los padres de Alfred no le tenían mucha estima.

La casa de Alfred era grande y bonita, con un gran jardín y una hermosa decoración. Sin embargo, mucho más tarde, mientras Arthur tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho desnudo de su pareja que dormía, no pudo evitar notar el extraño olor y el _evidente _desorden que reinaba en la habitación.

Es por esto que al día siguiente, mientras Alfred estaba afuera por un trabajo de la escuela, se propuso ordenar la habitación de su novio, porque no, no le interesaba si se enojaba con él por esto. Según él, no había que tener dos dedos de frente para darse cuenta que le estaba haciendo un gran favor.

_Fin del Flashback._

A pesar de sus "buenas intenciones" iniciales, no pasó más de media hora antes de arrepentirse de su decisión. Las porquerías parecían no querer acabar y la bolsa de basura se llenaba más y más. Había encontrado las cosas más inverosímiles del mundo entremedio de toda la _mierda_ que Alfred acumulaba como ardilla. Todo estaba cubierto con mugre, polvo o migajas de alimentos extraños, con excepción de un peluche de gato que el mismo le había regalado para su segundo aniversario y su estante de videojuegos, absolutamente pulcro y ordenado.

Además, y para hacer peor esta experiencia, Arthur acababa de comprobar que su novio era un absoluto _nerd. _Miles de figuras coleccionables, comics y posters de superhéroes estaban esparcidos por toda la habitación. Sin saber si burlarse o palmearse la frente, junto cada figurilla y revista y las fue ordenando en un estante que previamente había estado abarrotado de cajas de comida rápida.

Todos los trabajos escritos del colegio que encontró los fue guardando en un cajón del escritorio, hasta incluso aquellos que estaban manchados con bebida o con marcas de mordidas. Sí, Alfred actuaba extraño cuando se frustraba.

Después de dos horas de orden, limpieza y sudor vio por la venta que Alfred estaba llegando. Guardó los materiales de limpieza y bajó rápidamente con la bolsa de basura, tirándola por la ventana. Se sentó en el sillón y prendió la tele.

-Oh, Arthur. ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas durmiendo.- dijo Alfred una vez que entró a la casa.

-Alfred, son las tres de la tarde, ¿Cómo voy a estar durmiendo?

Alfred se quedó en silencio, mejor no decirle a qué hora solía despertarse él los fines de semana.

-Vaaale, mira, voy a dejar estos cuadernos a mi habitación, vuelvo enseguida.

Alfred subió las escaleras. Arthur miró tranquilamente la televisión, permitiéndose una risa al escuchar poco después a su novio gritar horrorizado _¡Arthuuuuur, que mierda es esto! _

Arthur se levantó del sillón y fue a la cocina, quizás una comida preparada por él levante el humor de su pareja.

* * *

><p>pobre alfred :') entiendo su dolor xd<br>reviews? :3


End file.
